


What the butler saw

by AlmostGinger



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostGinger/pseuds/AlmostGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder at Downton! Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes must work together to find out whodunnit</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the butler saw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Downton fic, and actually first posting on A03, it's fairly tongue-in-cheek with a little implied femslash, to celebrate the return of Downton this Sunday.  
> I don't own any of the characters etc.  
> This is set after series 4 so there will be some plot spoilers from series 1-4.
> 
> *This was written before the start of series 4 and before we knew that Edith's daughter was called Marigold and before we knew the true reason why Baxter was so mysterious about her past. :-)

What the Butler saw - a Downton Murder Mystery.

Isis found the body. Anna’s small frame lay lifeless on the floor of Lady Mary’s bedchamber. Isis nudged her breathless body to no avail. The retriever’s efforts soon gained the attention of her Master who was walking along the corridor. Lord Grantham had endured some shocking events in his life but this was terrible on a whole new level.  
He had a huge amount of respect and affection for Mr and Mrs Bates. And despite his normally unwavering faith in his valet, the first thought to enter his head on seeing Anna like this was ‘Bates did this’. True, Bates had been wrongly imprisoned for the death of his first wife, but what if he had just been terribly clever. What if he truly had killed his first wife? Lord Grantham was soon joined by his eldest daughter. Lady Mary was distraught. She could barely speak.  
“Get Mrs Hughes” she croaked as she kneeled down and gently caressed the cold cheek of her former maid. Lord Grantham did as he was told.  
Mrs Hughes would know what to do. She was stoic and dependable and the whole house, upstairs and down, relied on her more than she ever really knew.  
“Oh my…” gasped the housekeeper as she entered the room and discovered the reason for the Lord’s grey face.  
“Mrs Hughes, what do we do?” asked Mary, still cradling Anna’s head, her face strewn with tears.  
Mrs Hughes was taken aback. Who could do something like this to kind, sweet Anna? It was bad enough all that business with Green. But this? This was senseless.  
“We’re going to get the devil who did this” she said fiercely. Mary nodded earnestly. Lord Grantham closed the door incase more prying eyes discovered their terrible find.  
“Does Mr Bates know?” Asked Mrs Hughes.  
“We are the only three who know, besides the monster that did this,” answered Lord Grantham.  
“We must call the Police”  
“We must tell Mr Bates” said Lady Mary.  
“What if he did this?” asked Lord Grantham before he could stop himself.  
“Mr Bates didn’t do this, he adores her!” replied Lady Mary instantly.  
“Aye, but the Police won’t see it that way, they’ll happily see him back inside.” said Mrs Hughes.  
“We have to tell Mr Bates, but who’s to say what grief will make him do. Afterall, we still don’t know what happened to Green” said Mary quietly.  
“Who’s Green? What are you talking about?” asked a confused Lord Grantham.  
“Nothing Papa, it is old news. But we need to make sure we control this situation. For everyone’s sake.” answered his daughter, her face stony and revealing nothing.  
“Send for Mr Bates. You need to call for a doctor and the police. Lord Grantham if you could get Mr Carson to make sure nobody leaves the house until the police have sorted this out.” said Mrs Hughes, once again ready to salvage what she could from the situation.  
When Lord Grantham had left the room she turned softly to Lady Mary.  
“Did you find her?” Mary shook her head.  
“I had just finished a tour of the farms with Tom, I’d come back to change, and Father was stood in the door and Isis was sniffing poor Anna. Oh Mrs Hughes, what will we do without her?” she said sadly.  
Anyone who wasn’t Mrs Hughes could have interpreted Mary’s question as simply a wealthy Lady worrying where she would find a replacement maid. Mrs Hughes was wise enough to know that Lady Mary was just as heartbroken as she.  
Mrs Hughes gently patted Lady Mary’s arm, which Lady Mary turned into a full embrace.  
“The police will arrest Mr Bates no matter what we say. We must find out who did this before they hang him” said Mrs Hughes softly.  
“I will not rest until Anna’s killer is brought to justice” replied Lady Mary.

***

A gentle knocking came from the door. “Let me do the talking” said Mrs Hughes, Mary nodded her consent. Mrs Hughes went to the door and opened it slightly to make sure it was Mr Bates.  
“John, I am so sorry” she took his hand and led him into the silent room. Lord Grantham followed them inside and closed the door. He tried not to look as his valet broke down in tears kneeling on the floor in front of his dead wife. Both Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary were kneeling with him and holding on tightly to him. Mr Bates couldn’t make sense of it. His wife, his dear Anna, she was gone from him. Just hours before they had sat having tea together. Now he would never sit down with her again. It was too much. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see. When Mr Bates passed out, Lord Grantham rushed forward to help the women catch the Valet. Between the three of them they managed to maneuver him to the relative safety of Lady Mary’s bed.  
“Did you send for the Doctor?” asked Mary. She had not expected Mr Bates to react in this way. she had expected more shouting and perhaps the smashing of furniture and trinkets.  
“Yes Dr Clarkson is on his way.”  
Mrs Hughes called for a confused Mr Carson to bring a bottle of brandy up.  
“It’s for the shock” she said as she passed a glass to Lady Mary. Lady Mary downed it in one and refilled her glass in a shot.  
“Elsie, tell me I dreamed it. Tell me I’m suffering from a fever, that I’m delirious ” whispered Mr Bates as he came to. The look on the housekeepers face told him that he was not.  
“Who? Why?” his questions were met with sad, sallow looks from the others in the room. They sat quietly together drinking the brandy and waiting for the doctor. They were not waiting long before Carson knocked at the door. Mrs Hughes went outside to meet him.  
“Dr Clarkson” announced Mr Carson needlessly. Mrs Hughes nodded at him and sent him inside.  
“Mrs Hughes, I do hope all is as it should be” said Mr Carson in his typically aloof way. “No Mr Carson all is not as it should be. Sit down” she instructed. The butler looked at her bemused. “Where do you suggest I take a pew?” he gestured to the chairless corridor. “Sit down where you are” she replied sternly. “I hardly think that is appropriate” he said gruffly. “Anna has been murdered. She’s in there. Lord Grantham found her. We need to keep everyone here. Nobody must leave the house.”  
Mr Carson slumped to the floor. He too had trouble processing the news of Anna’s death.  
“Mr Bates..” said Mr Carson when he had regained himself.  
“He’s inside, with Lady Mary and Lord Grantham.”  
“The police will think he did it no matter”  
“I know, but we will find out who committed this horror”  
“But Anna, why Anna? If you had said you had found Barrow dead or Jimmy or even Ivy I could find some small motive. But Anna?”  
Mrs Hughes nodded sadly, “I know, well, heaven has another angel tonight”  
“Indeed. I should go back downstairs before anyone else gets wind of this before the Police arrive.” Mr Carson rose and returned back downstairs.  
When Mrs Hughes returned to Lady Mary’s bedroom, Mr Bates was sat quietly in the chair, the doctor having administered a sedative to calm him. A bedsheet was covering Anna’s body. Lady Mary was staring out of the window into the dark night. Lord Grantham was exchanging hushed words with Dr Clarkson.  
As they had predicted the arrival of the police led to the departure of Mr Bates, despite even Lord Grantham’s protests.  
“We need to inform the rest of the house” said Lady Mary once the police had taken away Mr Bates and Anna’s body. “I’ll tell the staff” said Mrs Hughes. “No, if you don’t mind I would like to tell them, this tragedy is not felt by downstairs alone, this house, and all its inhabitants will suffer terribly from this loss.” said Mary. Mrs Hughes nodded her agreement. Lord Grantham finished his third glass of brandy.  
Mary decided it was better to tell the staff of Anna’s death before her family. She felt terribly out of place stood in the kitchen watching the sea of faces contort in horror as she broke the news. “I’m so sorry to have to tell you this news, but this evening Anna was found dead. Mr Bates has been arrested on suspicion of murder.”  
She and Mrs Hughes had decided it was best to keep details to a minimum in order to catch the real murderer. If they pretended to believe Bates had killed Anna then the real murderer wouldn’t have to keep so guarded.  
“I cannot truly put into words how saddened I am by this. Anna was a wonderful, kind and funny woman who always inspired me with her strength of character. We shall never forget her”  
She left them to their own personal mourning and went to tell the rest of the house.  
She found her mother in the library with Edith and Tom. “Anna is dead, Mr Bates has been arrested on suspicion of murder” she said abruptly.  
“Oh my goodness!” exclaimed the Countess. Tom looked horrified. Edith began to weep.  
“Does Robert know?” asked her mother. “He found her. Well, Isis found her, and he found Isis,” she replied.  
“When did this happen?”  
“Earlier this evening. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought it would be best to keep it contained for as long as possible.”  
“I understand. Oh poor Mrs Bates, such a sweetheart. I will keep her in my prayers tonight. What could drive a man to do that?” she asked sadly.  
Mary fought back the urge to defend Mr Bates, she couldn’t even rule out her own family in the search for Anna’s true killer.

***

The next morning Mary was woken by Mrs Hughes with a tea tray. “Good Morning M’lady” she greeted. Mrs Hughes looked like she had not slept in weeks.  
“Mrs Hughes, what are you doing?”  
“I will be your maid until we find a suitable replacement” she replied.  
“Don’t be absurd, you have far too much to do without Anna already, I can cope”  
“Anna would want me to.”  
Mary couldn’t argue with that.  
“Did you sleep?” asked Lady Mary as Mrs Hughes dressed her. “I confess I did not. But I’ve never been much of a dreamer,” she replied.  
“I don’t know how I managed it, but I did sleep. But all my dreams were filled with Anna, and violence. I was relieved to wake up”  
“Time will lessen the pain.”  
“Yes. That is something we keep learning. First the war, then Sybil, then Matthew. I thought I would never feel grief as strong as when Matthew died but I have felt this just as hard.”  
“I find every loss just adds to those we have already lived through” said Mrs Hughes sadly.  
“How are the others?” asked Mary.  
“They are heartbroken, some more than others. Even Mr Barrow has retired his scheming ways today.”  
“I would like to have a memorial for her. Maybe we could plant a tree for her in the grounds. Something strong and unbending, like she was.”  
Mrs Hughes was trying to keep the pieces of Downton together, and if Lady Mary continued talking like this she wasn’t going to be able to carry on.  
“Is there a way we can perhaps lessen their duties today?”  
“That is a kind thought but I think the way to get through this tragedy is to keep moving. We must continue as always, you give them time to think about it and I promise you we’ll never stop them crying”  
“I understand. How are we to find the true murderer? Do you have any ideas?”  
“None. I tried to gauge reactions when you announced the news last night but all I could see was genuine shock. I don’t think any of the staff did it, but the alternative is much too troublesome.”  
“Mrs Hughes, I may be part of the family but I am not going to discount them as suspects if it comes to it.”  
“Lady Mary, this is a terrible situation. Perhaps it would be best to leave it in the hands of the police.”  
“Mrs Hughes, don’t you forsake me now. I need your help to find Anna’s murderer. We need to get justice for her and Mr Bates.”  
“We may end up regretting this. But if you insist.”  
“I do.”

***

Mrs Hughes was a woman of many talents and virtues. Her ability to eavesdrop without arousing suspicion was extremely useful for her current task. As she milled between the kitchen and the boot room, she caught the tail end of a conversation between Miss Baxter and Mr Barrow.  
“She knew what had transpired at Cambrook” whispered Baxter.  
“Well you must have told her, because I’ve yet to tell a soul” replied Barrow snottily.  
“I never said a word” replied Baxter.  
“Well maybe it wasn’t in what you said but what you did, perhaps how you looked at her?” said Barrow sneering. Baxter turned and left nearly running into Mrs Hughes as she did so.  
Mrs Hughes went to see Mr Carson.  
“Charlie, what did the reference for Baxter say?”  
“I don’t know that we ever received one. She came on Mr Barrow’s recommendations and then stayed on her own merit”  
“I see” she replied.

***

In the library, Lady Mary was trying to rule out members of her family as suspects. She couldn’t think of a reason why anyone would harm Anna and that meant she couldn’t think of any motives which meant she couldn’t dismiss anyone. It made her head hurt.  
She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She went down to the farms to see how the pigs she and Mr Blake had worked so hard to save were doing. When she reached the farm she was surprised to see Edith there talking to Mr Drewe.  
“Hello” she greeted.  
“Oh Mary, Hello.”  
“I didn’t know you were a fan of our pigs.”  
“Of course, the pigs are a vital part of Downton’s survival. We should all pay more attention to them” replied her sister.  
“How are you, Mr Drewe?” asked Mary.  
“Well, thank you, Lady Mary. I am sorry to hear about the trouble you’ve had up at the house, Please pass on my condolences” said the farmer earnestly.  
Mary nodded and decided she wasn’t ready to talk about Anna’s death with people she barely knew.  
“I think I should be getting back now, it will soon be time for dinner, Edith are you coming?” she asked. Her sister faltered but joined her and they both said goodbye to Mr Drewe.

***

Dinner was a sombre affair. Mrs Patmore had kept crying into the soup and then worrying that it would taste too salty. The family didn’t notice any difference in the quality of their food but they felt the sadness in the serving. The absence of both Anna and Mr Bates was felt everywhere in the house. Lady Mary felt it like a cloak of grief, sweeping through the house and wrapping everyone up in it.  
She felt a slight relief when she was alone with Mrs Hughes at the end of the day, able to talk freely about her feelings.  
“Thank Mrs Patmore for a wonderful meal, the soup was delightful.” she said.  
“I will. Lady Mary, could you perhaps do me a favour? I overheard something earlier and I think it would be in our interest to pursue it further.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Lady Mary.  
“I overheard Mr Barrow and Miss Baxter, they were talking very furtively in the corridor earlier. I only caught the end of the conversation but I feel it might have been about Anna. Miss Baxter said “she knew about what had transpired at Cambrook” and Mr Barrow was annoyed at this revelation. It struck me that we never received a letter of recommendation from Miss Baxter’s previous employer and I thought it may be useful to do so.”  
Lady Mary studied Mrs Hughes for a moment. She doubted very much that Miss Baxter had anything to do with Anna’s death. Baxter was a nice, polite woman. Her mother was very happy with her work and she could think of much more likely candidates to have been able to strangle Anna.  
“I will write to Cambrook and we shall see what they have to say about our Miss Baxter.”  
“Thank you”

***

Mrs Hughes was coming up the stairs when she heard the back door go. She turned to see who else was up at this hour, and distinctly saw the retreating form of Lady Edith leaving the servants’ entrance. She didn’t know whether she should mention it to Lady Mary. Afterall, blood runs thicker than water, whatever Lady Mary said.

 

“What are you thinking about Mrs Hughes, you’re very quiet this morning”  
“I saw Lady Edith leaving the house, from the servants door” she replied.  
“When?”  
“About an hour ago”  
“Well that is odd. That is very early to be going anywhere and to leave by that door is very strange indeed.”  
“I suspect that she did not want to be seen.”  
“No. indeed not.”  
Lady Mary walked over to the window to see if she could spot her errant sister in the grounds. She could not.  
“Oh Mrs Hughes, I thought trying to find out who did this would make me feel better, but I feel worse on account of our slow progress.”  
“The hunter must be patient once he has set his trap,” said Mrs Hughes softly.  
“But we haven’t set a trap. Should we set a trap?” asked Lady Mary.  
“I merely meant we must be patient.”  
“I have written your letter to Cambrook. I hope it reveals useful information”  
“Patience, Lady Mary,” Mrs Hughes emphasised as she took the breakfast tray from the room. 

***

The next few days passed with no real developments other than Mrs Patmore finally managing to stop crying into her pans. One afternooon, Lady Mary came downstairs to find Mrs Hughes, much to the horror of Mrs Patmore who had a stained apron on.  
“This arrived today,” said Lady Mary when they were alone in Mr Carson’s office.  
It was the requested letter from Cambrook. Mrs Hughes read it quickly.  
“I see. That could be a motive” she said.  
“Perhaps. Assuming that it was Anna that knew”  
“There’s no other woman it could be. Baxter did look at Anna differently. I suppose something may have transpired between the two.”  
“Do you think they had a relationship?” said Lady Mary.  
“Oh I don’t know about that. Anna was completely devoted to Mr Bates. But you know Anna, friend to everyone. She may have accidentally encouraged certain feelings in Miss Baxter and found out that way. This is all just a theory.” replied Mrs Hughes.  
“Indeed. It does seem likely however. Do you think Baxter may have killed Anna in a fit of rage for being rebuffed?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t. I keep sitting there at meal times looking at my colleagues and friends and thinking one of you did this. It makes me sick to my stomach.”  
“What if it was an intruder?” said Lady Mary.  
“I don’t think so, there was no sign of a struggle. Anna knew them, else she would have tried to get help, especially after what had occurred with Green”

***

The next morning Mrs Hughes witnessed Lady Edith leaving from the servants door again, and swiftly decided Lady Mary could dress herself today. She told Mr Carson where she was going and he looked at her as though she had just given birth to puppies. But she was going to follow every lead she could to bring justice to her friend.  
She followed Lady Edith from a distance so as not to raise suspicion in the younger woman. She eventually came to the pig farmer’s house and watched as Lady Edith knocked upon Mr Drewe’s door. She wondered what Edith was doing; Mr Drewe did not seem the obvious choice for a love interest. Things became a little clearer when Drewe opened the door with a baby in his arms which he handed to Lady Edith as she entered the house.

She waited until she was preparing Lady Mary for the evening before she revealed what she had learnt. If she were honest, she wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. But she had made a promise, she couldn’t go back on it now, no matter the fall out.  
“I saw Lady Edith leaving from the servants door again this morning” she began.  
“Ah, that is why Baxter dressed me today.”  
“Yes, I am not proud of my actions but we said we would do what we must,” said Mrs Hughes, stalling a little.  
“Go on”  
“She went to see Mr Drewe”  
“The Pig man?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh goodness. I thought she was really stuck on Mr Gregson”  
“I believe she is. She wasn’t there visiting Mr Drewe, she was visiting a baby.”  
Mary sat down suddenly.  
“A baby?”  
Mrs Hughes nodded.  
“Oh poor Edith, She really does have the worst luck. At least it explains the ‘on a whim’ trips to Europe. How silly that none of us noticed her predicament. Please don’t mention this to anyone. I shall try and speak to her soon about it”  
“I promise I won’t breathe a word.”  
“Oh I know you won’t, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Oh Mrs Hughes, what would I do without you?”  
“Don’t be silly. You are a very capable young woman. Now, I had an idea about Baxter.”  
“Oh good, so did I.”  
“Go on?”  
“Well, I had the idea when she came to dress me. I thought perhaps if I was friendly, and Anna-like she might get ideas and then I could gain her trust and find out if she killed Anna. Or if she knows who killed Anna.”  
“You mean to seduce Baxter?”  
“Well, if you must put it like that, yes.”  
“Good, that was my idea too.”

***

“I do appreciate your attention Baxter, I know you must be tired looking after both myself and Mother,” said Lady Mary as Baxter carefully dressed her. Baxter was different to Anna and Mrs Hughes. She was much gentler with her hands. As though she was trying not to touch Mary at all.  
“It is no trouble M’lady” replied Baxter quietly. Mary smiled at her warmly.  
“You are being modest. I am very grateful to you.”  
Baxter blushed a little at Lady Mary’s comments. Mary found it endearing. She could understand how Baxter would have fallen for Anna’s charms, everyone had been a little in love with the late maid.  
Lady Mary sighed. She missed Anna. Baxter silently left the room. 

***

Mrs Hughes was helping Mrs Patmore prepare the lunch when Jimmy and Ivy began shouting in the corner of the kitchen.  
“Hey, what’s this? A kitchen or a rowdy hall?” cried Mrs Patmore, wielding a rolling pin with menace.  
“He’s been pinching the silverware” scowled Ivy.  
“I never, that’s slander!” shouted Jimmy.  
“Ivy that is indeed a serious claim, Jimmy I hope for your sake it is a false claim.” said Mrs Hughes sternly.  
“I promise Mrs Hughes, I’ve seen him, and so did Anna, she was covering up for him.”  
“James, explain yourself,” said Mrs Hughes. Mrs Patmore was still holding the rolling pin with intent.  
“I didn’t mean to. I don’t sell it. I’ve just taken a few knives. I don’t even know why I did it. Anna did see me and she told me to return it before I got myself in trouble. I was just putting them back when Ivy saw me. I’m sorry. Please don’t tell Mr Carson.”  
“Don’t tell Mr Carson what?” said the man in question, entering the kitchen.  
“Nothing Mr Carson, just some silly boy who needs to learn to become a man,” said Mrs Hughes silencing the others with an authoritative look. Mrs Patmore gently placed the rolling pin back on to the counter.  
“Indeed,” said Mr Carson, for want of something to say.  
Mrs Hughes was making maps in her head. Anna knew about Baxter, she knew about Jimmy. Jimmy would have had the muscle to strangle Anna but as pigheaded as she knew he could be, Mrs Hughes could not believe he was capable of murder. 

***

Mary had requested Baxter arrive earlier to dress her. She had decided it was time to follow Edith to Mr Drewe’s farm herself.  
“I am sorry to have you here so early Baxter, don’t worry, I won’t make a habit of it” said Mary softly as Baxter brought in her tea tray.  
“It is no trouble M’Lady” came Baxter’s set phrase.  
Mary nodded. She had no idea how she was going to seduce Baxter, so far the shy maid had not even made eye contact with her. What would Anna have done? How would she have encouraged such behaviour in such a reticent creature? Suddenly it came to her: touch. Anna had been so tactile. A gentle squeeze of the arm here, a soft touch to the cheek there. Lady Mary decided to employ more tactile tactics. “Thank you Baxter,” she said, touching the maid’s arm for a second.  
“Baxter, what is your first name? I do hate calling people by their surnames. I could have never called Anna ‘Bates’, and if you don’t mind it I should like to stop calling you Baxter.”  
There was an awkward pause while Baxter processed what her mistress had said. Lady Mary wondered if she was being too forward. But it was true that she had always called Anna by her first name.  
“Phyllis, Lady Mary, my name is Phyllis” said Baxter after an age.  
“Phyllis” she repeated thoughtfully. “Did you know it means ‘foliage’ in Greek? In ancient Greek mythology Phyllis killed herself for love and as a result was turned into an almond tree.”  
“That I did not know M’Lady” replied Baxter, not sure of the appropriate response.  
“Greek mythology has always fascinated me. Such wonderfully depressing stories full of emotions and human flaws.”  
“I was named after my grandmother” said Baxter wondering if Lady Mary had been this absurd with Anna.  
“Do you know what my name means? ‘Wished for child’. How very dull. I think your name has much more mystery around it.” said Mary. Baxter didn’t know how to respond so gave Mary a smile hoping it would suffice. Mary was pleased, Baxter had finally begun to keep eye contact with her; soon she would have her confidence. But the morning still had more to be achieved. She thanked Baxter and left the house to find Edith. 

***

“Lady Mary” said Mr Drewe in surprise as he opened his door to find the eldest daughter of Lord Grantham on his doorstep.  
“Good morning Mr Drewe, would you mind if I came inside?” asked Mary politely but firmly.  
Drewe considered his options. He had promised to keep Lady Edith’s secret but if he were to refuse Lady Mary entry to his home he may lose his income. He was saved from making a decision however as Lady Edith joined him at the door, having heard her sister’s voice.  
“I wondered how long it would take you to figure out my secret” said Edith. “Well, I suppose introductions must be made, Mary, this is Florence, your niece.”  
She passed the sleeping baby to her sister and indicated to follow her into the house, The cottage itself was simple but very homely. Mr Drewe had wisely left the sisters to quarrel alone in the humble sitting room.  
“Edith, I wish you had confided in me” said Mary, gently rocking the sleeping infant.  
“You were too busy saving pigs,” said Edith bitterly.  
Mary refused to be goaded by her sister. Edith had always managed to raise her temper more than anyone she had ever met. Sometimes just that insipid look on her face made Mary want to slap her.  
“Do you intend to tell Mama that her Granddaughter is being raised by a pigfarmer?” asked Lady Mary.  
“This is for Florence, to protect her. She would be shunned and ridiculed if the truth were known” replied her sister.  
“You mean you would be shunned and ridiculed.” said Mary.  
She did feel sorry for Edith, despite her irritating nature. She herself could have found herself in such a situation with Kemal Pamuk. She wondered if Mr Gregson had ‘disappeared’ after a night with Edith.  
“I don’t have any other options”  
“Abortion, adoption, I see plenty of options,” replied Mary harshly.  
“You truly have no heart. Even now that you are a mother. Imagine sending George away to grow up with strangers. Imagine having never had the chance to hold him or see him smile.”  
“George was born in matrimony. As it should be.”  
“You are very judgemental for a woman who opened her legs to a Turk she had only met previously that morning,” replied Edith.  
Baby Florence began to stir as their words got louder and terser.  
“Give her here, you’re upsetting her with your hateful spirit,” said Edith, reaching for the child.  
Lady Mary passed her over without a word.  
“Who else knows?” asked Mary after she had calmed a little.  
“Mr Drewe obviously. That is all.”  
“Edith you are beyond obtuse at times. What about the servants? Don’t you think you will have aroused their suspicion leaving from their entrance at ungodly hours?”  
“No one else knows”  
“Mrs Hughes knows” Mary replied.  
“Well Anna must have told her,” answered Edith angrily.  
“Anna?” said Mary, her tone became softer at the mention of her late maid.  
“Yes, Anna knew. She saw me leaving one morning. She was always a pryer. No wonder she ended up murdered. Nobody likes a gossip.”  
Mary’s blood was thundering in her veins. “How dare you talk about Anna in that way. Anna was the most loyal, discreet maid we have ever had in our service”  
“How do you suppose I found out about the Turk then?” lied Edith.  
Lady Mary could not listen to her sister any further. She gave her a furious look and left Mr Drewe’s cottage without a word. 

***

Mary returned to her room at once and rang for Baxter to bring her some tea. All she could think about was what Edith had said. Had Anna truly given up her confidence? Was she a master at deception? Surely not. Anna was goodness itself. She was deep in thought when Baxter arrived with her tea tray.  
“Good afternoon M’Lady” Baxter greeted. “Thank you Phyllis. How is everything downstairs?”  
“Downstairs M’Lady?”  
“Yes, how are the staff? Is the absence of Mr and Mrs Bates causing much grief?”  
“I won’t lie to you M’Lady, it has been very hard. Not the extra work, I don’t mind that. It’s just how empty the place seems without her. Everything just seems so very dark despite it being summer.” Baxter mumbled the last part worrying she had begun to ramble.  
“I understand completely. I miss Anna terribly. This is of course no reflection on you. In fact as a Lady’s Maid you are perhaps more suited to me than Anna, but I do feel we had become friends over the years. I suppose that sounds dreadfully silly considering I was her employer.”  
“It doesn’t sound silly M’Lady. It is a complement to your character.”  
Baxter was being much less formal with her lately. Mary decided she would be able to speak more frankly. She didn’t believe her capable of killing Anna, she was clearly in love with her still.  
“Do you ever wonder if it was Mr Bates who killed her?” she said tentatively, hoping her instincts were correct and that she wasn’t in the presence of the murderer.  
“I do M’Lady, I can think of many more likely people. Poor Mr Bates. I suppose he’ll swing for it.”  
“Well if you know who else it could have been perhaps we can save him from the gallows,” said Mary a little too keenly.  
“I think you misunderstand me M’Lady. I can think of others it could have been but I would have no proof and Mr Bates won’t be saved by the notion of a maid.”  
“But if you have ideas perhaps we can find evidence.”  
“I think these things are probably best left to the constabulary M’Lady.”  
Mary wasn’t going to be put off now, Baxter had information she was withholding and Mary had been patient enough.  
“Phyllis, I have been privy to some delicate information. Information I have kept to myself.” She looked knowingly at Baxter. Baxter said nothing. Lady Mary was nothing if unpredictable.  
“I received a letter explaining how you came to leave your last employer,” she said quietly. The effect on Baxter was immediate. The maid put out her hand on the dresser to steady herself. Her face had flushed and she no longer met Lady Mary’s eyes.  
“It was a misunderstanding..” she began. Mary went and stood by her. She placed her hands gently up the maid’s shoulders. “Phyllis, I am not going to do anything with the information I have received.”  
Baxter relaxed a little but worry was still present on her face.  
“Does anyone else know M’Lady?”  
“Mrs Hughes.”  
Baxter stiffened again at this.  
“Mrs Hughes won’t mention a thing, she is discretion itself. What concerns me is that this letter did not come from Cambrook. Somebody else knows your past,” she lied.  
“Thomas” said Baxter miserably.  
“Mr Barrow? But surely you share the same condition, why would he try to cause trouble for you?”  
“I don’t know, does Mr Barrow ever need a reason to be spiteful? I’m sorry M’Lady. Shall I resign today or wait until you have a suitable replacement?”  
“Resign? Why would you do that?”  
“Because I am full of shame and sin.”  
“Don’t be absurd. You are a woman with a heart and a passion. And if it is not the male form that interests your passion what is it to me? I don’t expect you to pass comment on my suitors so why should I have a say on yours?”  
“M’Lady?” Baxter was horrified to be even having this conversation with her mistress.  
“What I’m saying, Baxter, is that your private life is not of interest to me so long as you keep it private. Is there anyone beside Mr Barrow who knows of your past?”  
“Anna knew, I suppose she could have written the letter before her death.”  
“Do you think it likely?” Lady Mary was getting so close to finding out whether Baxter was involved with Anna’s death. She nearly cried in frustration when there came a knock to the door. She was suddenly aware that her hands were still on Baxter’s shoulders and she jumped away. The Countess entered the room and Baxter took it upon herself to leave.  
“Baxter is very good to take such good care of us both,” said her mother with fondness.  
“Yes, she is very capable.” Mary replied.  
“I’m glad to get you alone.”  
“To what purpose?” she asked suspiciously, surely her mother had not restarted her mission to see her married off again?  
“This whole business with Anna. It doesn’t feel right. I don’t believe Mr Bates could have done such a thing”  
“No Mama, nor do I.”  
“Surely there must be something we can do. The trial is on Thursday.”  
“I know when the trial is. I don’t see what we can do. We don’t have any proof against anyone else.”  
“Have you spoken to Mr Carson?” asked her mother.  
“About what?”  
“He is an observant man, I should think he is a mine of information”  
And with a cryptic smile her mother left her to her thoughts. 

***

Lady Mary bumped into Mrs Hughes on her way downstairs.  
“Lady Mary, Jimmy has gone missing. He’s been gone for three hours now. You don’t suppose he did it?”  
“Why would he do such a thing?”  
“Anna caught him stealing silverware”  
“Perhaps he did. I am confident Baxter had no role in her death.”  
“I see.”  
“My mother told me to consult with Mr Carson, is he here?”  
“Aye” replied the housekeeper as she went back to her tasks. 

“Lady Mary” said Carson rising from his chair so quickly he knocked his knees on the desk.  
“Carson, could I ask you something?”  
“Of course M’Lady” he said kindly but there was a sadness in his eyes that Mary had not seen before.  
“Did you see anyone near my room when it happened?” she asked, not needing to use specifics.  
“The first I knew of it was when Mrs Hughes told me after I brought Dr Clarkson to you. Who is to say when it happened? During the day the only people I was aware of seeing in this area of the house were yourself, Anna, Lady Edith and Miss Baxter.” he answered.  
“What about Jimmy, could he have been involved?”  
“I don’t believe so, he was with me for the majority of the day, he would have had no opportunity to go to that part of the house without being noticed.”  
“Thank you Mr Carson” she said and took her leave. 

She sought out Mrs Hughes in the boot room.  
“Lady Mary, it will look peculiar if someone sees you here” said Mrs Hughes.  
“I haven’t time to wait. Mr Carson says the only ones to pass my room on the day Anna died were myself, Edith and Baxter, and of course Papa and Isis. That narrows our suspects slightly.”  
“Quite, but I can’t say I like the list. Assuming it wasn’t yourself, that leaves Baxter, your sister or his Lordship”  
“It wasn’t Papa, he has never even raised his hand to Isis. The shock on his face when he saw her, no I cannot believe it was him.”  
“Then Lady Edith or Miss Baxter,” said Mrs Hughes sadly.  
“I must speak to Baxter again” said Mary making her way out.  
Mrs Hughes already knew what she must do. 

***

Mary returned to her room and rang for Baxter. The maid arrived very swiftly.  
“M’lady?”, she asked waiting for instruction.  
“Phyllis, can I be frank with you?”  
Lady Mary already knew her most shameful secret, she wasn’t sure why she was requesting to be frank now. Baxter nodded her consent.  
“Did you love Anna?”  
“I confess I did M’Lady”  
“Did she love you?”  
“Not as I had wished M’Lady” Baxter had closed up again, her words were barely audible.  
“Will you tell me what happened?” Mary asked softly.  
“I would rather not M’Lady”  
“I see. Well I shall tell you what I believe happened and you may add detail if you desire. I think you fell in love with her, and Anna being Anna had no idea of how you felt. I think you were helping her to change my bedding and perhaps there was a lingering glance. No, I think she probably brushed past you, perhaps squeezed your elbow. You forgot yourself and kissed her. She was horrified and rebuffed you. In a fit of upset and confusion you strangled her and left her to die”  
Baxter was sobbing.  
“It was nothing like that at all M’Lady” she said between sobs. “I did love her, that I shall never deny. She never knew how I felt about her. She intercepted a note Barrow had written, he was going to give it to Mr Carson. She told me she knew what had happened at Cambook and to keep an eye on Mr Barrow.”  
“I see. I’m sorry to have jumped to conclusions, you may go now”  
Baxter left still sobbing. As she left Mary heard a commotion coming from the corridor.  
“Edith open this door at once or I shall very well knock it down myself,” shouted Lord Grantham banging on the door. Lady Grantham was stood by him trying to pacify him and behind them stood Mrs Hughes, in her arms was baby Florence.  
“What in heavens?” began Mary.  
“Oh Mary, we’ve had the most terrible shock,” said her mother softly whilst trying to get Lord Grantham to stop hitting the solid door.  
“There was a note and the baby at the front door,” said Mrs Hughes helping Mary to fill in the pieces.  
“Let me try, Papa,” said Mary, pushing in front of her father.  
“Edith, come out, your surrogate family has returned Florence to you. You need to come out for her sake if not your own,” she said calmly.  
“You knew about this?” said her Father, stunned.  
“Only very recently Papa, I was trying to encourage Edith to tell you herself,” she lied.  
“Mrs Hughes, you do not know how lucky you are to have never had children. They shock you and disappoint you on a daily basis. As soon as adulthood hits they become complete mysteries” said Lord Grantham bitterly.  
“Robert,” said Cora softly, “Don’t be so cross, the world is changing. Edith would have married Mr Gregson if he hadn’t have disappeared.”  
“Assuming he has disappeared and not just abandoned her upon finding her withchild. Assuming it is even his child!” he shouted.  
“Florence is his child, and I would have married him if he had returned, his sole reason for moving to Germany was to get a divorce to enable us to marry,” said Edith on opening the door.  
“Oh my dear,” said Cora quietly.  
“Could I please take my daughter,” said Edith to Mrs Hughes who relinquished the child at once.  
“Shall we perhaps go inside, I don’t like the idea of a feud in the corridor” said Mary.  
They agreed and went into Edith’s bedroom. Mary was the last to enter and gestured to Mrs Hughes to return to her room. Mrs Hughes was well aware that there was a vent in the wall between the sister’s bedrooms where she might be able to listen in on what was occurring in the next room.  
“Edith, how could you conceal this from us?” said the Countess sadly.  
“How could I possibly tell you? I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to cause a scandal.”  
“Well you’ve succeeded in both” said Lord Grantham.  
“Robert!” warned the Countess.  
“In his note Mr Drewe writes “I am sorry to break my word but I can no longer deceive his Lordship, I pray that the family understands no malice was intended. I believe little Florence would benefit from growing up with her true family and not on the farm. I am also concerned that too many people have been hurt already with this deception.”  
“What are you going to do to him?” asked Edith.  
“Nothing. I need a man to sort the pigs and he is that man. He was doing what he thought best and I hardly think it was his idea. You prevailed on the good nature of an honest man. I shan’t be punishing him.” replied Lord Grantham.  
“And what shall you do with Florence and I?”  
There was silence. Mrs Hughes was pressed so close to the grate she nearly had lines imprinted on her face.  
“She must stay in the nursery of course, with Sybil and George. She is blood. As Edith said she and Mr Gregson would have married should they have not had such rotten luck,” said Mary.  
As much as she disliked her sister the child was innocent in this and she could see no difference between her parentage and that of little Sybil. The world was changing and they would have to accept it sooner or later.  
“Yes, but they did not marry. This child was born out of wedlock. How are we to explain the sudden arrival of a grandchild?” said Lord Grantham.  
“Did Rosamund know about this?” said Cora suddenly.  
“Yes, as does Granny”  
There was a chorus of gasps.  
“Is there anyone besides myself and your mother who did not know about this?” shouted Lord Grantham. Baby Florence began to cry.  
“May I hold her?” asked The Countess.  
There came the shushing sound of the baby being soothed.  
“Robert, there must be a way to keep our granddaughter in the house. Sybil is without a mother, George is without a father and so is little Florence. It’s hardly fair to shun her for that.”  
“Are you listening to yourself? Do you hear the words you are saying? Sybil and Tom were married. Mary and Matthew were married. Edith is most definitely not married.”  
“Who’s to know? She spent all that time away in Europe, she may have married Mr Gregson in a private chapel somewhere in Italy. After all, his will states that Edith is to inherit his wealth and his responsibility with the newspaper. That seems a lot like marriage to me.” replied Cora.  
“Are you suggesting we lie?”  
“I am suggesting that we do what is best for our granddaughter,” replied the Countess.  
“I am not happy with this. I do not condone your behaviour and I hope you have learnt from this. Your life will not be easy Edith. Yet I feel I am somewhat to blame, I have clearly raised you to be incredibly silly and I do not wish Florence to suffer for it. Take her to the nursery. I am going to my study and I suggest you leave me be for the remainder of the day.” 

Mrs Hughes waited until she heard the family disperse before leaving Lady Mary’s room.

***

“So Lady Mary isn’t the only one who enjoys taking lovers before marriage,” smiled Thomas at the table.  
“Mr Barrow, I would think very carefully before you speak in future. For every disrespectful word that leaves your mouth I shall be taking a sum from your salary” said Mr Carson calmly. He almost wished someone had murdered Thomas instead of Anna.  
“I’d like to see you try” smirked Barrow. Mr Carson stood, went to his room and returned with a notebook, in it he wrote “Mr Barrow’s insolent comments” and began a tally.  
Mr Barrow grimaced but held his tongue. “I don’t understand though, where has the baby been hiding since it was born?” asked Daisy.  
“The baby was with a surrogate family. The family could no longer look after her so they returned her to Downton” said Mrs Hughes, trying to keep the details to a minimum but without creating more curiosity in the staff.  
“I can’t believe his Lordship has allowed it,” said Ivy.  
“It shows great compassion on his part,” added Miss Baxter.  
“Indeed, and that is what we must remember here. Lady Edith is part of the family as is her daughter and we will continue to show her the respect that she is due,” said Mrs Hughes.  
“Which is a lot less now,” said Thomas.  
“Another strike for Mr Barrow,” said Mr Carson ticking another mark in his book.

***

“Oh Mrs Hughes, where is Baxter?” asked Lady Mary as Mrs Hughes entered her room to prepare her for bed. “She wasn’t feeling very well. I don’t know what you said to her but she is very shaken up and asked if I could see you this evening” said Mrs Hughes.  
“I fear I may have overstepped the mark a little. She was very much in love with Anna”  
“And you truly think she had nothing to do with her death?”  
“No, she wouldn’t have harmed a hair on her head”  
“M’Lady, that only leaves you and Lady Edith as suspects”  
“Well it certainly wasn’t me”  
“And you believe it could have been your sister?”  
“You heard what Mr Drewe wrote, ‘I am concerned too many people have been hurt with this deception’. What if he was referring to Anna? Anna knew about Florence, and Mr Drewe knew Anna had been killed. Suppose Edith killed Anna to keep her secret safe.”  
“I cannot believe that of Lady Edith,” said Mrs Hughes.  
“Can you not? I can. I’m going to speak with Mr Drewe in the morning, will you come with me?” asked Lady Mary.  
“I’m afraid not M’Lady. I’ve much to catch up on and it is not fair to leave it all to Mr Carson.”  
“Very well, I shall find you when I return.”  
“Do be careful M’Lady,” answered Mrs Hughes. 

***

The next morning saw Lady Mary knocking at Mr Drewe’s door. The farmer opened the door warily, expecting Lord Grantham and an eviction notice at the least.  
“Lady Mary?” he said surprised and not without relief.  
“Good morning Mr Drewe, I was wondering if I could speak with you about something”  
“Of course M’Lady, come in.” He led her into the sitting room where she and Edith had spoken the day before. “Can I get you some tea M’Lady?” he asked. Mary shook her head.  
“I’m sorry for what I did M’Lady. I hope Lady Edith can forgive me.”  
“The fault was not with you Mr Drewe and I can assure you my father feels the same. You are not to be punished for my sister’s indiscretion.”  
“Oh, I see” said Mr Drewe in a tone that suggested he did not.  
“Mr Drewe, in your letter you said that you were concerned that too many people had been harmed by the deception. What did you mean by that?” asked Mary.  
“Well, just that M’Lady. It wasn’t fair to any of you to keep little Florrie a secret.”  
Mary smiled at Mr Drewe, he was clearly a good and kind man. No wonder Edith had managed to pull him into her schemes.  
“I hope not to shock you, but I wanted to know your opinion on a notion. Anna, my maid who was killed, she knew about Edith and baby Florence. You have seen more of my sister lately than I have, do you suppose she could have hurt Anna to keep her quiet?” asked Lady Mary.  
Mr Drewe went pale. “M’Lady, just because Lady Edith had a child out of wedlock, it does not make her a monster.” he replied rather gallantly.  
“I wasn’t accusing her of being a monster. I am worried for her welfare, for her mental state. This charade she has been living must have taken its toll on her. I was merely asking if you thought it possible that Edith could have gotten carried away with her feelings.”  
“I do not wish to talk about this anymore M’Lady…” Drewe was about to say something else but hesitated.  
“What is it Mr Drewe? You can talk to me in confidence. Heaven knows I’ve said things to you that I would never dare say to anyone else” said Mary.  
“It’s just, the day Anna found out, well Lady Edith told her she’d kill her if she dared tell anyone. But I think she was just upset. Lady Edith couldn’t have killed her.” replied Drewe.  
“No of course not. Thank you for your time Mr Drewe, and thank you for helping my sister when she believed she had nowhere else to turn.”, said Mary, and she stood and made her way out.

***

“Mrs Hughes, I’ve been looking for you everywhere” sighed Mary as she finally caught up with the elusive housekeeper in her sitting room.  
“Sorry M’Lady, I’ve been in and out all day. The governess is causing a fuss about her increased workload. the cheek of it!” replied Mrs Hughes getting up from her seat and pouring Lady Mary and herself some tea.  
“Ghastly woman. Still I’m glad to have found you. Mr Drewe says that on the day Anna found out about the baby, Edith said that she would kill her if she told anyone”  
“Surely she was just upset. You cannot think Lady Edith did this?” replied Mrs Hughes.  
“Mr Carson saw only myself, Baxter and Edith near my room that day.”  
“This does not sit well with me M’Lady.”  
“I should think not, murder should not sit well with anyone.”  
“That’s not what I meant. What has you so sure Baxter was not involved?” asked Mrs Hughes.  
“Baxter had nothing to gain from Anna’s death. She loved her, Anna knew her secret and was not going to use it against her. Barrow knows her secret and he is still breathing. Edith had much more to lose. And she truly believed there was no other option than to have her daughter grow up in secret. I’ve always thought she was a little deranged. I am sorry to say I truly believe her to be capable of this.”  
“Lady Mary, this is very unstable ground indeed. Would it not be better to leave this to the constabulary now, rather than risk an even greater scandal to the family.” said Mrs Hughes.  
“Mrs Hughes, I will do what is right by Anna. I cannot send Mr Bates to his death knowing his innocence and my own sister’s guilt” said Mary fiercely.  
“Lady Mary, I am no happier with the state of affairs than you, but Mr Bates has been arrested, his wife is dead, the papers have all but tied the noose for him. What has he to live for now? Lady Edith has a child to consider. Could your family really recover from the discovery of a murderer amongst them? She will hang if you reveal her,” said Mrs Hughes. She was an intelligent woman, she never saw it as black and white - it would have been easier if she did. These grey areas where morals and ethics warred plagued her terribly.  
“I must do what is right. I will not request your help further, I shall take sole responsibility for the task ahead.” said Mary and she left before Mrs Hughes could argue some more.  
Mary did not bother her father with the information she had gathered, she went directly to Inspector Standford of the York Police. The arrival of the constabulary caused quite the commotion. Even more so when they found out the nature of their visit.  
“What is the meaning of this?” exclaimed Lord Grantham.  
“We require Lady Edith for questioning, your Lordship.”  
“On what grounds for godsake?” asked the rattled Earl.  
“Regarding the murder of Anna Bates,” replied the Inspector.  
“Now just a minute!” began Lord Grantham.  
“I have no idea what happened to Anna, I swear on my daughter’s life” said Edith miserably.  
“I’m sorry, we have received information that suggests otherwise.”  
“Well you aren’t going anywhere with her until my lawyer is here.” argued Lord Grantham.  
“We can wait” replied the Inspector gruffly.

***

“Well, I can’t say I expected this turn of events: Lady Edith, the merry murderess” said Thomas as he took another drag of his cigarette.  
“Thomas!” warned Mrs Patmore.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Miss Baxter who had been downstairs mending Lady Mary’s garments all morning.  
“Don’t listen to him Miss Baxter, he’s just trying to get a rise out of us.” said Mrs Patmore.  
“Is that why there’s half of the Yorkshire Police force upstairs then? To help me get a rise out of you two? Don’t be dense. Lady Edith has been accused of killing Anna and that’s all there is to it. I can imagine her now, her hands are quite masculine, she could easily strangle Anna. Anna probably allowed it. Never said no to orders did she.”  
“Thomas, if you don’t watch your words I’ll start my own book to add to Mr Carson’s and you’ll find yourself working for free,” said Mrs Patmore sternly.  
“Truly, the police think Lady Edith killed Anna?” asked Baxter.  
“Have you listened to a word I’ve said?” asked Barrow.  
“Excuse me” said Baxter and she left.  
“She’s not even finished that hem” said Barrow to Mrs Patmore who ignored him.

***

“Wait!” screamed a voice just out of sight. The inspector was just ushering Edith into his car whilst the family tried to keep Lord Grantham from swinging for the policeman.  
“Wait! It wasn’t Lady Edith!” Baxter came shouting across the gravelled path.  
“What’s this?” said Mr Carson to Mrs Hughes who was standing with him at the front door.  
“Listen to me, please! I know who did this” said Baxter as she finally caught up with them.  
“Baxter?” said the Countess and Lady Mary in unison.  
“You best have a good story Miss” said the Inspector sternly.  
“I do sir, I have the truth. It wasn’t Lady Edith. It was Mr Bates”  
There was a collective grumble from the family. “And how do you know this?” replied the inspector. “Because I was there, when it happened”  
“Baxter, what are you saying?” asked Mary.  
“We were making your bed, Anna and I. And he came in. He was angry, she tried to calm him down. he grabbed her, squeezed her until there was no life left in her. He said he would do the same to me if I told anyone.” said Baxter, tears falling onto her pale cheeks.  
“Why was he angry? this makes no sense” said the Countess.  
“I can’t say” replied Baxter.  
“Well something must have made him angry to want to kill his wife” said the Inspector.  
“It was like I said. Except she didn’t rebuff you.” said Mary quietly. Baxter nodded sadly.  
“What’s that, Mary?” asked Lord Grantham.  
“Mr Bates thought Anna was having an affair” she said, hoping to save Baxter from anymore embarrassment.  
“How preposterous, I’ve never seen such devotion” said Lord Grantham.  
“That was before she was attacked.” said Mary sadly.  
“Attacked? what are you talking about?” replied her father.  
“When we had Dame Nellie Melba perform. Tony’s valet attacked Anna. It was a very foul business and it caused a huge amount of trouble for Anna and Mr Bates. Bates found out and the Valet was killed in London. Anna changed. I think she was scared of him. Of what he was capable of.”  
“Why am I always the last to know anything important?” sighed the Earl.  
“So who did he think she was having an affair with?” asked the Countess.  
Mary nodded to Baxter.  
“Me, M’Lady” confirmed the maid.  
There was much raised eyebrows at this revelation. “I’m sorry I didn’t give this information sooner, but as he had already been arrested I didn’t think I needed to.”  
“Well, you’re giving it now Miss Baxter, and I am very glad you are,” said Lord Grantham.  
“Well,” said Mr Carson as they watched Lady Edith being released back to her family “I didn’t see that coming.” 

*


End file.
